1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dictionary storage apparatus containing a word list structured to verify the spelling order of character inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Creating documents free of spelling errors and typographical errors is a paramount concern in written communications. The likelihood of generating spelling error free documents is only as good as the spelling and typing ability and motor skills (the tendency to introduce typographical errors such as transposition of adjacent characters of a word, inadvertent dual depression of adjacent keys, etc.) of the typist and the liklihood that spelling errors will be overlooked is high especially since typographical errors are difficult to catch.
While spelling-check dictionaries are known, they have generally been a costly feature available only on expensive word processors and personal computers, for example. In particular, they have not been provided in low-cost document preparation systems such as personal typewriters of the portable electronic type. Further, the known dictionaries have not operated on a real time, character-by-character basis, the spelling check being performed only after a complete word has been entered. The typist thus has had to guess where the error lies. The result has been that a dictionary has had to be kept at hand or at least close by even when a spelling check was a feature. Accordingly, there is a need for a low-cost dictionary/spelling check feature for inclusion in a portable electronic typewriter, the spelling check occurring at each character entry and errors being signaled promptly for more efficient use of the typewriter.